


Johnny's Journal (and Whatever Shit Dongyoung Will Add Later On)

by phantabysmal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fluff, M/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantabysmal/pseuds/phantabysmal
Summary: Johnny just watched a nice documentary that gave him the major idea to crack open his art and craft skill and since Dongyoung has been bugging him to give their relationship something special (but he didn't tell Johnny what he wanted—he is a secretive bitch), so Johnny pulls out a nice idea: a journal of their awesome dates on America.





	Johnny's Journal (and Whatever Shit Dongyoung Will Add Later On)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the documentary that I meant is Shirkers, available on Netflix. It's actually not about keeping a journal, but the way they told the pieces of the story using journal and scrapbook theme is really inspiring. Also, Johnny and Doyoung have been going on dates since day 1 in America, think we are blessed?

"Dongyoung, darling."

"Yes?"

"I have been wondering ever since you gave me that demand of giving our relationship something—"

"Oh, you have been thinking about a surprise? How cute my baby is."

"Of course, it will make you happy," and Johnny planted a small kiss on Doyoung's forehead.

They have landed in US and now was in their brand new tour bus, tangling their limbs together on the mini comfortable sofa the bus was provided. Johnny was right under Dongyoung, his hands on his baby's waist, one leg dangling out of the sofa. Meanwhile Dongyoung happily rested his body on top of Johnny's, propped himself gently using his arms on Johnny's chest so he could see his lover's face and kiss his lips every time. Probably both of them were still under the jet lag, but what's better than cuddling with your sweetheart as jet lag's medicine.

"So what is it? What something will you give to our relationship?"

"I just watched a good documentary while we were flying to US... So I think, I will make you a journal of our dates here, with stickers, markers, and of course cut out pictures from magazine."

"Oh? I thought you would give us both rings, to seal our relationship securely."

"Wait what—"

"Just kidding, sweetie! I am down with the idea, let's make a journal."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you seem pretty influenced by the documentary and excited with it. You know I am always down whenever you are like that, I am happy watching you twirling around in eagerness with your idea, so let's do that."

Dongyoung leaned in to Johnny and kiss him chastely on the lips, flashing his gummy smile to the older man under him.

"Baby, I love you so much."

"Aw I love you too, babe," Yuta's mockery could be heard above them both. He leaned his body to the door frame, arms folded on his chest. "Come on kids, this is not some private karaoke room, get more secluded room to jostle around or something, I don't know."

"Seems like someone didn't get his morning kiss," Johnny sing song his words to annoy Yuta more, but to his surprise, it caused Yuta to tell what was actually happened.

"Taeyong has been avoiding me since we landed, he was fidgety and nervous whenever I was near and there was no camera. He turned around when I asked him if he forgot to bring his lavender shampoo because I brought one, we could share."

"Just give him some time, Yong hyung will be okay. He is still new to this Lovers In The Same Work Environment situation. He will be okay by day two or three," Dongyoung chimed in with his concerned tone.

"I guess—" Yuta sighed in defeat. Before he could continue his words, Johnny and Dongyoung had dived head first to make out, causing Yuta to storm off the scene with "ew gross!" and never looked back.

"Can't help it, my baby is a genius and has to be rewarded," Johnny said in between the kiss, leading to Dongyoung looked up and smiled before moaning softly to Johnny's little kiss and suck on his neck.

So, the journal of their dates (mischiefs) began.

 

April 17th, 2019

PILOT!!! A debut of Johnny's Journal, baby! ( _and whatever shits Dongyoung is adding *wink*_ )

Landed in US, finally! After a long ass flight... And I can't feel my ass, literally 😩 I am thinking perhaps a butt massage will be nice. ( _a butt massage hyung? Seriously?_ ) Bet Dongyoung will be disgusted. ( ** _of-COURSE_** )

ANYWAYS!!!! Tomorrow I will bring Dongyoung around :)))) but not after attending some schedules in US and meeting some fans. ( _NCTzens we love you!!! 💚💚💚_ ) Cannot wait for the real trip of honeymoon 🍯🌙 to begin soon!!!

( _ps. This is Dongyoung writing. A butt massage is gross but guess who will give it to my boo? ME!!! Heeello butt!!_ )  
( _pss. I am happy finally I can meet our fans here. We were once in different timezones but now we are in the same zone. Shit I am a **PO-ET**_ )  
( _psss. My butt is sore too :(((((( give me sum treatments_ )

 

"So, how do you think of this first page?"

"Interesting at how you really want a butt massage."

"I presented you all the stickers, colored drawings and words, and all these cutout magazine pictures only you to focus on my need of butt massage, Dongyoung?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, I really need that butt massage."

"Cool, I can give you that and the journal is the most awesome thing I ever witnessed other than your supple ass, I love it cause I got to write some words too,"

"This pilot page is a major success, woohoo! Love ya, baby."

"Love you too honey bunch. Now let's get the butt massage,"

And they were back to kiss each other again before disappearing into a _secluded room_ , just like Yuta suggested. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy I really need to back track all the activities they have at US. Will do my best—
> 
> Anyways find me on twt: @taeiltuna. If you are here from my twitter, congratulations!
> 
> Also imagine they do the journal with a lot of cutout pictures from the magazines they got or bought at the store.


End file.
